Chapter 8: Superman
and the warriors observe the carnage around him. Seemingly everyone else involved in the battle is knocked out except him and Lex Luthor, who's possessed by the combat rage. * Lex Luthor: You! Alien! This is all your fault! Your stupidity created Dark Kahn! Now the Earth is doomed! And people say that I'M the villain! * Superman: You are the villain, Lex! * Lex Luthor: Not this time! This time you brought ruin to the world! MY world! You've ruined ALL my plans, and I'm going to make you pay! fight. While Luthor's suit is an attempt to duplicate Superman's powers, it's a pale imitation of the real deal. Superman wins a round. * Superman: Quit while you can. as he nears defeat, Superman's nemesis, breaks free of his combo. * Lex Luthor: Mind over muscle. * Superman: Good thing I've got both. tie on collision. Using his super-move, Superman defeats Lex. * Superman: You've caused me trouble for the last time! suddenly jumps in front of Luthor, stopping the enraged Superman from going any further. * Batman: Superman, stop! * Superman: Back off! * Batman: You're under the influence of rage! You have to fight it! * Superman: My powers are finally returning to full strength and this is where it ends, Luthor! Now I'm going to finish you once and for all! * Batman: If you're not going to fight it, then I'll beat it out of you! two superheroes battle while Cullin finds Alien beside her. * Alien: from above and extends arm blade * Cullin: I do not know you. and Alien fight near the battle between Batman and Superman. She manages to knock him down in less than 40 seconds after dodging his many attacks. Near the end, Batman breaks free of Superman's combo and they clash. * Batman: Ready for more? * Superman: Actually, I'm not. tie. But Batman is no match for Superman with his powers back at their maximum. The Dark Knight is beaten down to his knees. * Batman: Superman...Clark, I know you can hear me! Look at yourself! Look at what you're doing! You're trying to kill me! readies another punch, but Batman still struggles to his feet. * Superman: Stay down or I'll-- * Batman: If we lose here, if you lose to the rage...then the Earth is doomed. words finally reach Superman. '' * '''Batman': I'm not going to give up. I never give up and neither do you! falls to his knees. Yellow mist begins to pour off him. He screams out in pain...and the rage leaves him. '' * '''Superman': Bruce, I hear you. You're right. It was my mistake that created that thing. I have to stop it. * Batman: Not alone. Darkseid himself nearly killed you. This "Kahn" creature is much more powerful. pats his friend on the shoulder. * Superman: Thank you, Bruce. flies toward the palace in the distance, carrying Linmis along with him as his deputy. * Batman: Damn impulsive...good luck. flies into the fortress along with Linmis, which is part Darkseid's, part Shao Kahn's, separated by an energy rift. He spots Dark Kahn standing in front of them. * Superman: Dark Kahn, it's time to correct my mistake. they both walk toward Dark Kahn, he disappears, leaving Linmis, Superman and Raiden to spot each other. * Superman: You! You're not going to stop me and my deputy! * Raiden: Superman... * Linmis: Raiden... * Raiden: The rest of your forces were defeated. * Linmis: So were yours. Nobody won here. * Raiden: Then it is between us now! * Superman: That's fine with me! fight. Superman wins a round against Raiden. But near the end, Raiden breaks free of Superman's combo and they clash. * Raiden: You will yield. * Superman: The feeling's mutual. clash comes to a tie. But Superman still defeats Raiden despite getting hit by him a small number of times. Dark Kahn watches them as Raiden gets up. * Dark Kahn: Outstanding! Superman and Raiden turn to face him, wanting to attack. * Dark Kahn: Such ferocity! The hatred! The anger! Your kombat hastens the merging! * Superman: No, Dark Kahn! We won't let you destroy the Earth! Raiden's amazement, Superman walks toward Dark Kahn. * Dark Kahn: Enough! Kahn blasts Superman with an energy blast similar to Darkseid's Omega beam, except it comes from his hand. He continues to hold the blast on Superman, preventing him from attacking. Raiden takes this time to shoot a lightning blast at Dark Kahn. He misses, and Dark Khan shoots him back with a blast of his own. Raiden falls to the floor, but the distraction was enough to stop the attack on Superman. * Superman: You don't fight for him? * Raiden: Neither do you. * Dark Kahn: SILENCE! * Linmis: Seems we have a common enemy. * Raiden: And a common goal. * Dark Kahn: On your feet! This battle is not yet over! You will FIGHT! rage begins to effect Superman and Raiden again and this time, Linmis. They begin to instinctively face off, but struggle to overcome the rage. * Superman: Don't give into the rage, Raiden! It can be overcome! * Raiden: Focus...we must focus! * Dark Kahn: What are you doing?! * Raiden: If we fight together, we can channel his own energy against him! * Linmis: Sounds like a plan! three warriors turn as one to face Dark Kahn. * Dark Kahn: Face each other or face me. It makes no difference! YOU WILL FIGHT!!! (roars) and Dark Kahn engage in the final battle. Although Dark Kahn was powerful, Superman is more stronger when Linmis joins the fight. Raiden watches as Linmis uses his super-move on Dark Kahn. When Superman's final blow is at last delivered, the monster's own rage is channelled against him and proves too much to handle as his body swells up and light expells itself from him. With one final scream, he explodes. Superman protects himself instinctively from the explosion, but he realizes there is none. The fortress has turned back into Darkseid's, and the DC heroes, villains and the warriors begin to come to the place of the battle. * Superman: Raiden! is no sign of Raiden, no evidence of battle - no signs of anything to show that the universes are still merging. * Linmis: He's gone. * Wonder Woman: The others have disappeared as well. * Captain Marvel: The rage...it's gone! * Lex Luthor: What is this place? * Arnor: Darkseid's throne room. The two universes must have separated. Everything's returned to-- loud scream attracts everyone's attention. * Arnor: ...normal? all walk to the edge of the balcony. Below them stands a lone tall figure, yellow light dissipating off him. * Terso: You aren't Darkseid. * Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! And you will bow to me! Kahn tries to throw an energy fist at Superman, but he creates nothing. His magical powers are depleted in this universe. * Shao Kahn: What? smile appears on Superman's face as he shakes his head. Several shards of crystal float above the orbit of a planet. Shao Kahn is seen in every one, screaming in fury - he has been imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. ("I'm Sorry" plays as the end credits start to roll.) * Song: It's cold here in the city. It always seems that way. * And I've been thinking about you almost every day. * Thinking about the good times, thinking about the rain. Thinking about how bad it feels alone again. * I'm sorry for the way things are in China. I'm sorry things ain't what they used to be. * More than anything else, I'm sorry for myself cause you're not here with me. * Our friends all ask about you. I say you're doing fine. I expect to hear from you almost anytime. * They all know I'm crying and I can't sleep at night. They all know I'm dying down deep inside. * I'm sorry for all the lies I told you. I'm sorry for the things I didn't say. * But more than anything else, I'm sorry for myself. I can't believe you went away. * I'm sorry if I took some things for granted. I'm sorry for the chains I put on you. * But more than anything else, I'm sorry for myself for living without you. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Ending Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes